


Erotyczne fantazje 63

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 63

Ruby krzyczała z przyjemności i błagała dziedziczkę o więcej, kiedy ta posuwała ją od tyłu swoim penisem. Po chwili jej ciało przeszedł gwałtowny dreszcz. Wydała z siebie zwierzęcy jęk rozkoszy, kiedy poczuła jak coś ciepłego i gęstego wypełnia wnętrze jej rozpalonej kobiecości.

Fala przyjemności rozlazła się po jej całym ciele, czując jak jej obfite piersi unoszą się i opadają w rytm szybkiego oddechu, który wydawała z siebie.


End file.
